Taken for Granted
by padfootluva
Summary: A sad little story about Sirius and Remus after James' death, i swear to God it's not slash... so R/R


"I miss him." Was all he could say. "I really fucking miss him."  
  
Sirius didn't know what to do to make Remus believe him. Sirius would never, not for all the riches in the world, betray James and Lily like that. He was mortified that Remus could even suggest the fact that he would do such a thing. He thought Remus knew him, he thought Remus knew that James, Lily, the Marauders, mean the world to him, even more than the world. There was no word to describe how much he cared for the marauders. He though Remus knew that.  
  
"Remus, please, you know me, would I kill James?"  
  
Remus shook his head, not as an answer but as a statement to say he didn't want to hear it.  
  
"Sirius, who else would?"  
  
"Peter! Remus, Peter!" Sirius yelled through the bars of his cell, shaking them slightly. "Peter betrayed us."  
  
"Peter? Sirius, Peter's dead! You killed him!" Remus had to scream at the man. It was just not dignified to blame the death of James on a man who Sirius killed.  
  
"Remus." Sirius tried to stay calm, but he was shaking with all his emotions. "I didn't kill Peter, or James I just didn't. Peter did."  
  
"I wish I could believe you, I really do."  
  
"Then why don't you?" Sirius croaked.  
  
"Because it doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Since when did life make sense?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus just stood there, wondering why he even came to visit Sirius. It was tarring him up inside to see Sirius, and talk to him, after knowing what he did. Sirius had changed, he was now a traitor. He was now… a killer. Sirius killed James. Sirius in a way killed him.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!" Remus screamed, and felt as though the bars surrounding Sirius were the only things stopping him from killing Sirius right then right there.  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Moony…"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! MOONY? MOONY? WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME MOONY?" Remus' temper cooled a bit, but he still said each of his words with deep loathing, the kind that can send chills down your spine. "Only Marauders are allowed to call me Moony, you are not a marauder. You never will be one again. Azkaban's to good for you Sirius, there's nothing in this world that could punish you for what you did to us. I hate every thing about you, I hate the way you used to say you would die for us, how you said you cared for us, and the way you pretend that you didn't ruin my life. I hate you. You are not worthy of the memories you hold Sirius Black, you are not worthy of even thinking that you were Padfoot at one point."  
  
"Remus, you don't mean that."  
  
"I have never meant anything more in my life." It hurt Remus to confront his feelings for Sirius, but he couldn't have held them in for much longer. He hated the man in front of him with all his heart, and he finally accepted that fact.  
  
"Remus…" Sirius whimpered. "Please, don't…"  
  
"I hope you rot in hell Sirius, no let me rephrase that, I hope that the dementors give you a kiss." And with those last scaring words, Remus apperated for his home.  
  
Sirius looked up in the sky, and started to whisper,  
  
"James… you know I didn't do it. Please, tell me you know."  
  
There was nothing in reply but cold silence. The wind blew at Sirius fiercely, as he grabbed his knees for comfort and for warmth.  
  
"I'm innocent."  
  
Silent tears trickled down his cheek.  
  
"I'm still Padfoot."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Twelve Years Later, Sirius' innocence ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, and stepped onto the steps in front of Remus' door. He wasn't sure what urged him to see Remus, but he needed to talk to him, make sure everything was okay with them. Sirius just couldn't believe the fact that Remus finally believed him. How ironic. Sirius chuckled at his own little odd joke and decided that twelve years in Azkaban can really mess up a mans sense of humor.  
  
At least you're not laughing at Dumbledore riding a cow… holy crap that's hilarious!  
  
Sirius started to burst out laughing at Remus' doorway, and couldn't stop.  
  
"Padfoot?" Remus cried from his living room. There was only one person that that obnoxious laugh could belong to… Sirius Black. "Padfoot, what are you doing here?"  
  
Remus opened the door to see Sirius sprawled on his steps, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"Back to the old times so soon?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"S-sorry." Sirius choked. "But, Dumbledore… he was riding a cow…"  
  
Remus' eyes twinkled with amusement.  
  
"A cow? Albus? Sirius, you still are a really messed up person aren't you?"  
  
Sirius grinned, and nodded, getting up from the steps.  
  
"Come in, Sirius, I have coffee brewing, hopefully you have matured by the time I saw you last, and I can trust you with coffee."  
  
Sirius grinned, and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So… it was Peter?" Remus asked, taking a sip out of his coffee.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"He was on the dark side all along."  
  
"Peter… honestly… I still can't believe it."  
  
"Yet you could believe that I killed James?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, I don't think I truly ever believed you killed James."  
  
"Oh, you seemed pretty sure of it the night you came to visit me."  
  
"I think I was caught up with James' death, I had to jump to conclusions."  
  
"I miss him, Remus." Sirius said, smelling the coffee Remus had given him.  
  
"We all do, I even think Peter misses him slightly."  
  
"Yeah… hey, remember when I jokingly asked him where babies come from, and he thought I was serious, and he was trying to explain everything… oh shit, that still brings me tears from laughing."  
  
"Oh, Sirius, he was so mad at you when you told him you didn't really need to know, turns out you had experience." Remus added, grinning at the memory.  
  
"Remember the time you and James got stuck under the mistletoe and…"  
  
"You insisted we kiss? Yeah, I remember, how could I forget? Do you recall the time Peter consumed the laundry detergent by mistake?"  
  
"He was blue for a week! I nearly wetted myself when I saw him" Sirius cried, and the two laughed for a while.  
  
"Shame it had to end, isn't it?" Remus asked.  
  
"We still have two of the Marauders left."  
  
"Oh, you can not afford to run off and make pranks when you're England's Most Wanted."  
  
"Yes, I suppose we took all our great times for granted." Sirius said, sighing a bit.  
  
"We sure did."  
  
The two were silent for a while, then Sirius turned to Remus.  
  
"Hey, Moony."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being Moony."  
  
Remus smiled, and gave Sirius a tight hug.  
  
"No, thank you for being Padfoot, even when the worlds against us."  
  
"Anytime." Sirius whispered, returning Remus' hug. "We'll get through this, Moony."  
  
"I know, Padfoot, I know." 


End file.
